


Труп №3

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Приквел ко всему циклу, история 3-го трупа из«Девять трупов…».





	Труп №3

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг, персонажи: Ойкава Тоору/Сугавара Коуши, Ойкава Тоору/Ивайзуми Хаджиме, Савамура Дайчи, упоминание Савамура Дайчи/Сугавара Коуши.  
> Хронология событий - примерно за три года до основных событий цикла.  
> Написано в рамках HQ!!Fucking Fest (с названием "Манипулятор").  
> Примечание: все выжили ;)

– Куда мы едем? – Суга спохватывается поздно.  
  
За дорогой он не следит и замечает неладное, лишь когда понимает, что по времени они уже должны были добраться до гостиницы, а ее еще и близко не видно, и район совеем не тот.  
  
– Это сюрприз, – по губам Ойкавы скользит едва заметная улыбка.  
  
Суга хмурится. Ойкава доволен. Суга понимает, что начался очередной раунд любимой игры Ойкавы, она периодами раздражает, а иногда просто бесит. И Дайчи каждый раз расстраивается и злится. Но в тоже время, хотя Суге не хочется себе в этом признаваться, он не может отрицать, насколько изобретательны все эти выходки Ойкавы и что в некотором роде они даже приятны – сами по себе, если бы их делал не Ойкава, и если бы не приставал при этом со своими бестактными вопросами и излишне откровенными разговорами. Которые Сугу пугают, но при этом каким-то совершенно непостижимым образом притягивают. Порой он думает, что, потакая Ойкаве, он ведет себя как бабочка, летящая на яркий свет, и обещает сам себе, что в следующий раз уж точно не согласится. Но, очевидно, тот самый «следующий раз» никак не наступит.  
  
Ойкава привозит в его к зданию городской оперы, закрытому на капремонт. И, конечно, у него есть ключи от пожарной лестницы и договоренность со сторожем стройки. А сам сюрприз оказывается весьма двояким. С одной стороны – крыша, закат, потрясающий вид на город и залив. С другой – стол, вино, легкая закуска и орхидея в высокой прозрачной вазе. И если первая половина нравится Суге без вопросов, то вот насчет второй он более чем не уверен.  
  
– Ты издеваешься? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Посмотри, какие краски, – Ойкава подходит к парапету и жестом заправского гида указывает на кутающееся в тучи солнце и багряно-золотые сполохи, разлитые по поверхности моря.  
  
– Это что? – Сугавара кивает на стол.  
  
– Можешь не пить. И даже не есть. Я же тебя не заставляю.  
  
Да, Ойкава никогда не заставляет. Но очень умело провоцирует. И соблазняет.  
  
Даже не глядя на бутылку Суга знает, что там его любимое вино. А в тарелке – любимый сыр. Это же Ойкава, у него не бывает промашек или недоработок.  
  
– Он хоть раз водил тебя в ресторан?  
  
Сугавара молчит. Ойкава использует и обернет против Дайчи любой из его ответов. И что нет, не водил. И что им это не нужно. И почему сразу Дайчи должен? Вот Суга тоже не водил его по ресторанам. Ну, не считая того в Мексике – но то была скорее забегаловка, и в Париже – но разве можно было упустить шанс поужинать на верхней террасе Эйфелевой башни, и в Италии – но тогда они случайно зашли, и…  
  
Ойкава торжествующе улыбается. Пусть Суга не сказал и слова, но тот все прекрасно понимает и так.  
  
– Он ведь вообще за тобой не ухаживал, да?  
  
Суга лишь передергивает плечом. С Ойкавой нечеловечески сложно. Если он уже начал свою игру, то что ни делай, будет только хуже. С ним Суга постоянно чувствует себя как муха, попавшая в паутину: чем больше пытаешься вырваться, тем сильнее и надежнее запутываешься. У Ойкавы всегда готов свой ход: на каждое слово, на каждый возможный ответ – еще более ранящий и затягивающий еще глубже в этот омут. А если не пытаться сопротивляться, а наоборот? Подыграть Ойкаве? Хуже ведь уже не будет, да?  
  
– Нет, не ухаживал, – Суга смотрит в глаза Ойкавы. – И что с того?  
  
– Глупо всю жизнь жрать только пасту с сыром и уверенно утверждать, что тебе не нравится французская кухня.  
  
Суга мрачно косится на Ойкаву. Нет, параллель он понял. И категорически не согласен считать Дайчи пастой с сыром. Но насчет отсутствия разнообразия Ойкава формально прав, хотя при этом категорически не прав по сути. Но вот с таким примером достойный ответ как-то сразу не находится, а Ойкава продолжает:  
  
– Вы уже сколько вместе? Лет десять? И ведь до него у тебя никого не было?  
  
– Почему это? – вскидывается Суга. – Были.  
  
– Да ну? Когда бы это? Вы же вместе с колледжа… Ах да, в старшей школе? Быстрый перепихон в раздевалке? Серьезно? Ну да, не только паста с сыром. Еще и бутерброды лет десять назад. Как это я упустил.  
  
– Меня все устраивает, – огрызается Сугавара, прекрасно понимая, что для Ойкавы вот это – вообще не ответ, но лучшего у него нет.  
  
– Ага, – поддакивает Ойкава. – Одна и та же паста на завтрак, обед и ужин. Вкусная, полезная, привычная. Зачем пробовать что-то другое.  
  
– Люди – не еда.  
  
– Согласен, – кивает Ойкава. – Но вот секс к ней весьма близок.  
  
– Дело не в сексе. Не только в нем.  
  
– Любовь? Отношения? – Ойкава нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой. – Ой, не смеши меня. Ты давно не тот влюбчивый восемнадцатилетний мальчик, которого покорил благородный рыцарь Савамура Дайчи.  
  
– Откуда тебе знать? – хмурится Суга.  
  
Ойкава только хитро прищуривается. Суга досадливо дергает кончиком губ. Как же с Ойкавой сложно. Но ладно, продолжим подыгрывать.  
  
Суга подходит к столу и берет одну из тарелок.  
  
– Вино сам разольешь? – спрашивает он.  
  
Ойква выгибает бровь то ли в настоящем, то ли в деланном удивлении – с ним никогда не поймешь.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты ничего туда не подмешал? – уточняет Суга, беря в руки свой бокал.  
  
– Обижаешь, – фыркает Ойкава.  
  
– Ой, да скажи еще, что у тебя рогипнола в запасе нет.  
  
– Есть, – легко соглашается Ойкава. – Но так не спортивно.  
  
– Ах да, для тебя же это своего рода соревнование с самим собой, – отвечает Суга и предлагает тост: – Тогда за спорт?  
  
– Отличный повод, – кивает Ойкава.  
  
– Рации ты ведь отключил? – уточняет Суга, хотя и так знает ответ.  
  
– Выбросил с моста, – обворожительно улыбается Ойкава.  
  
– Дайчи будет волноваться, – вздыхает Суга.  
  
– В том и смысл, – Ойкава снова улыбается.  
  
Суга отворачивается и смотрит на купающийся в теплом закатном свете город. А ведь красиво, действительно красиво. Не будь тут Ойкавы, если бы он сам каким-то чудом оказался на этой крыше, – был бы рад. Суга обожает такие виды, только очень давно не выбирался на чужие крыши. Настолько давно, что уже и забыл, насколько это любит. А если бы они тут были вместе с Дайчи? Вот так, тут, наедине, с романтическим ужином? И почему он сам не додумался сделать Дайчи такой сюрприз?  
  
Но нельзя думать в эту сторону. Ведь Ойкава именно этого и добивается. И, судя по его взгляду, все понял.  
  
– Даже сейчас ты жалеешь, что сам не подумал о таком сюрпризе, – говорит он. – Хотя я тебе предлагаю задуматься, почему это не пришло в голову ему.  
  
– Сюрпризы – не его амплуа.  
  
– А что его? – прищуривается Ойкава.  
  
– Верность, надежность, защита, поддержка, – легко и без запинки отвечает Суга, – дальше перечислять?  
  
– Нет, – смеется Ойкава. – Я понял, в твоих глазах Дайчи – просто кладезь добродетелей.  
  
– Недостатки есть у всех, – пожимает плечами Суга.  
  
– И правда, – обезоруживающе улыбается Ойкава.  
  
Суга пытается понять, что прячется за этой улыбкой, но, право слово, проще в одиночку обезоружить банду налетчиков, чем разобраться в многоступенчатых замыслах Ойкавы.  
  
***  
  
– Дайчи, можно я украду у тебя Коуши на один вечер? – Ойкава улыбается мило и обворожительно и добавляет прежде, чем тот успевает возразить: – У меня билеты на «Кошек» – лучшие места в зале, но моя спутница меня кинула, а я знаю, что Суга любит этот мюзикл.  
  
И Дайчи затыкается, так ни слова и не сказав. Потому что Суга действительно любит чертовы мюзиклы, которые Дайчи терпеть не может. И он понятия не имеет, какие там «Коты» или «Собаки» или кто там еще нравятся Суге. А вот Ойкава – знает. И это как-то обидно.  
  
– Да, конечно, без проблем, – наконец выдавливает он.  
  
Суга смотрит на него во все глаза, и Дайчи понятия не имеет, что прячется за этим взглядом. Суга не хотел, чтобы он соглашался? Но тогда Ойкава начал бы высмеивать его ревность и обзываться приверженцем домостроя, а это еще хуже.  
  
После мюзикла оказывается, что у Ойкавы уже заказан столик в ближайшем и очень дорогом ресторане.  
  
– Ты опять?  
  
– Что? – Ойкава изображает полное непонимание. – Я договаривался о ресторане еще неделю назад, когда понятия не имел, что окажусь сегодня здесь именно с тобой.  
  
Сугавара знает, что все это ложь от первого до последнего слова. И она его достала.  
  
– Не ври.  
  
– Хорошо, не буду. Доволен?  
  
– Нет. Чего ты вообще ко мне прицепился?  
  
– Потому что хочу. И потому что могу.  
  
– Да пошел ты! – Суга разворачивается и быстро спускается по ступеням театра.  
  
– Ты его так сильно любишь или боишься посмотреть в сторону и понять, что уже давно нет? – несется в спину.  
  
Суге хочется заткнуть уши и бежать не оглядываясь. Но от Ойкавы так легко не отделаться. Он догоняет его у угла театра и ловит за плечо. Суга резко оборачивается – вот бы врезать по этой самодовольной роже, но устраивать драку прямо посреди улицы – так низко он еще не пал.  
  
– Да когда ж ты от меня отстанешь? Не наигрался еще?  
  
– Не-а, – улыбается Ойкава. – Вы с Дайчи такие забавные, такие верные, такие правильные. Аж противно. Так и хочется это исправить. Но он глуп, а ты – нет.  
  
– Поэтому ты пристаешь ко мне?  
  
Ойкава кивает:  
  
– Его бы я затащил в постель максимум за неделю, спорим?  
  
На такую неприкрытую провокацию Суга никогда не поведется. Но не отрицая слов Ойкавы, он негласно соглашается с его правотой. И это как-то обидно. И не то чтобы Суга не верил в верность Дайчи – как раз наоборот, в него он верит больше, чем в себя. Но он уже слишком хорошо знает Ойкаву и понимает, на что тот способен. В нормальной ситуации Дайчи никогда на него не польстится, но организовать ненормальную для Тоору – раз плюнуть.  
  
– Зачем тебе это все? – спрашивает Суга.  
  
– Забавно, – пожимает плечами Ойкава. – Я люблю заставлять людей делать то, на что они себя считают неспособными.  
  
– Я заметил.  
  
– Говорю же, ты умный.  
  
Сугавара фыркает. Можно подумать, он купится на дешевые комплименты.  
  
– Так мы идем в ресторан? – обворожительно улыбается Ойкава.  
  
– Ну и зачем бы мне соглашаться?  
  
– Тебе интересно. Ты уверен, что я не смогу затащить тебя в постель, но тебе интересно, как именно я буду пытаться это сделать. Не будь этого интереса, ты бы давно послал меня куда подальше. Ты сам добровольно ведешься на каждую мою провокацию, не замечал?  
  
Суга едва заметно улыбается в ответ. На такой ерунде его точно не поймать.  
  
– Мюзикл был хороший, закат на крыше красивый, поход в заказники музея в Сеуле я тоже оценил, а с конем – это вообще было круто. Как и тогда, в пустыне, возле пирамид. Почему бы мне отказываться?  
  
– Значит, идем и в ресторан? – буквально расцветает в улыбке Ойкава.  
  
Суга понимает, что снова попался. После только что сказанного отказываться уже глупо.  
  
– И ты не боишься, – добавляет Ойкава, когда они уже подходят к пафосной двери со швейцаром.  
  
– Что? – от удивления Суга даже останавливается. – Бояться? Тебя? Ты серьезно?  
  
Ойкава кивает.  
  
– Моих слов. Того, насколько я хорошо тебя понимаю. Обычно народ шарахается.  
  
Суга пожимает плечами. Ох, нашел чем испугать.  
  
– Или тебе это даже нравится? – прищуривается Ойкава.  
  
– Нет, – подумав, возражает Суга. – Но и не мешает.  
  
– Потому что и сам такой?  
  
– Не такой! – тут же возмущается Суга.  
  
– Ты не намного хуже меня понимаешь людей и тоже прекрасно умеешь видеть их слабости и уязвимости. Просто используешь это знание для другого.  
  
Сугавара едва слышно фыркает «не хуже»? Да, самомнение Ойкавы может поспорить лишь с его самодовольством. Но они как раз входят в ресторан, идущий за ним Ойкава не видит этой реакции.  
  
– Я не так коварен и не замышляю вечно какую-то пакость, – отвечает он, когда они уже усаживаются за столик.  
  
– Ты? Не коварен? И не замышляешь? – Ойкава смеется, искренне и непринужденно. – Ты свои рабочие планы операций давно перечитывал?  
  
– Так то – работа, то другое, – возражает Сугавара. – Я не играюсь с людьми, как ты.  
  
– А почему? Это ведь так забавно.  
  
– Мне – нет, – отрезает Суга.  
  
– Но почему? – не сдается Ойкава. – Что тебе мешает? Все необходимые навыки у тебя есть.  
  
– Просто не хочу.  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это – уход от ответа, – Ойкава откидывается на сиденье и пристально смотрит на Сугу.  
  
– Да, и что? – Суга возвращает ему точно такой же взгляд.  
  
Ойкава картинно взмахивает рукой.  
  
– Ладно, туше. Конфи из кролика и лобстеры здесь слишком прекрасны, чтобы отвлекаться от них на разговоры.  
  
Суга с подозрением косится на него, но так и не может найти очевидного подвоха, а неочевидные хорошо скрыты.  
  
***  
  
Суга смотрит на аквариум и понимает, что это уже слишком. Потому что он совершенно такой же, какого не было у него в детстве. Даже подводный замок, укутанный в густые заросли водорослей, даже сиамские петушки и вуалевые гуппи. Хотя этого-то Ойкава вообще никак не мог узнать, только угадать. Но в итоге получилось предельно, пугающе точно. Как всегда у Ойкавы.  
  
И это удар под дых, потому что никакого хорошего выхода теперь не существует в принципе. Как всегда, после каждого очередного выпада Ойкавы. Сугавара никак не может оставить себе этот дурацкий и такой замечательный подарок – потому что Дайчи, потому что от Ойкавы. Но при этом ему безумно жаль его возвращать. Он уже и сам давно забыл, насколько сильно когда-то хотел иметь именно такое подводное чудо. И даже если избавиться от этого и купить новый, другой – вся беда в том, что Суга всегда хотел именно такой. А сама идея аквариума теперь намертво связана с Ойкавой. Дайчи не поймет.  
  
Поэтому аквариум увозят, и никакой другой в их квартире так и не появляется. Дайчи для Суги важнее всех рыбок в мире вместе взятых. Иначе поступить он просто не может. Но все равно злится – для него это редкая и крайне непривычная эмоция. Он три дня не разговаривает с Ойкавой, но потом тот ловит его на лестничной площадке. Как всегда, наедине.  
  
– Извини за подарок, – ни в голосе, ни во взгляде Ойкавы в кои-то веки нет и намека на улыбку, – но ты сам виноват.  
  
– Я?! – вскидывается Суга.  
  
– Дайчи ревнивый, – констатирует очевидное Ойкава. – И я никак не виноват в его ревности, ведь правда?  
  
Суга молчит. Ойкава прав, но как же паршиво от этой правоты.  
  
– Как и в том, что за неполные полгода знакомства я узнал твои вкусы и предпочтения лучше, чем он успел за те десять лет, что вы вместе, – продолжает Ойкава  
  
И Суге опять нечего возразить. Он прекрасно понимает, что шаг за шагом скатывается в тщательно подготовленную ловушку, в настолько плотно сплетенную паутину, что куда не дернись – везде она. Ойкава планирует каждую ситуацию, просчитывая все возможные реакции и заранее организовывает все так, что каждый оставшийся Суге выбор будет плохим или еще хуже. Да, он тоже так умеет. Но никогда не использует. По крайней мере – не для такого и не так. Одно дело – в работе, но не против своих же!  
  
– Или ты злишься не на него и не на меня, а на себя, за то что идешь на поводу у его ревности и отказываешься от того, что тебе дорого?  
  
– Меня все устраивает!  
  
– Это ты меня убеждаешь или себя?  
  
– Да, он не романтик. Не особо внимательный или чувствительный, упрямый и ревнивый. Но я его люблю.  
  
– Ты уверен?  
  
– Да!  
  
– А что ты называешь любовью?  
  
Суга страдальчески закатывает глаза.  
  
– Нет, ну правда, объясни мне, что такое любовь? – настаивает Ойкава. – Вдруг я пойму и проникнусь?  
  
Суга утыкается лицом в ладонь. Но ни от вопроса, ни от проницательных глаз Ойкавы так не спрятаться. Приходится отвечать, пусть и не сразу, но Суга находит, чем уесть Ойкаву.  
  
– Он готов умереть за меня.  
  
– Аргумент, – после паузы соглашается Ойкава. – А ты за него?  
  
И у Суги снова нет хорошего и честного ответа. Потому что в принципе, наверное, да, но это – точно не то, что стоит озвучивать для Ойкавы. А если просто сказать «да», то он соврет или как минимум покривит душой, и Ойкава это тут же поймет.  
  
– Вот! – тот торжествующе тычет в него пальцем. – Я же оспариваю не то, что он любит тебя, а то что ты любишь его.  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что уж я-то точно знаю, что именно я чувствую? – с раздражением возражает Суга.  
  
– Или хочешь так думать. Или убедил себя в этом.  
  
Сугавара возмущенно фыркает, отметая эти предположения.  
  
– Ты просто слишком порядочный, – не сдается Ойкава. – Он тебя никогда не бросит, а ты так и будешь убивать свои настоящие чувства в угоду Дайчи.  
  
– Нет у меня никаких других чувств!  
  
– Не задумывался над тем, что, оставаясь верным ему, ты тем самым изменяешь самому себе?  
  
Уж открыв рот для очередного резкого ответа, Суга понимает, что это – очередная ловушка, и оба ответа, – и «да», и «нет» – равно плохи. Скажи «нет» – распишешься в собственной недалекости, признаешь, что думал, – подтвердишь, что сомневался в Дайчи.  
  
Ойкава улыбается, понимающе и едва ли не сочувственно. А Суге хочется его придушить – очередное новое и крайне непривычное чувство.  
  
***  
  
– Посмотри, какие у него плечи, вон, у того парня за вторым столиком, – шепчет Ойкава.  
  
Его голос в полутьме чердака звучит как-то особенно соблазнительно – мягко и с какой-то волнующей хрипотцой.  
  
– Не отвлекайся, – одергивает его Суга, хотя взгляд помимо воли падает на указанного парня: и правда, шикарная спина.  
  
– Да ладно, до появления цели еще почти час, – напоминает Ойкава.  
  
– Его люди могут прийти раньше, – парирует Суга.  
  
Они следят за площадью, где скоро должен произойти обмен: флешка с секретными данными в обмен на семью генерала, взятую в заложники. И они не должны допустить утечки  
  
Суга вообще не понимает, как оказался тут, наедине с Ойкавой, обычно такой слежкой занимается Дайчи. Но его включили в сводную группу снайперов – или случайность, или Ойкава расстарался. С его умением убеждать он легко мог подтолкнуть шефа к нужной мысли.  
  
– Кофейная тележка на углу, бариста: посмотри на его руки, – говорит Ойкава.  
  
Суга тут же переводит бинокль, но ничего предосудительного не видит. Парень просто делает кофе, вернее, капучино, как раз сейчас заканчивает рисунок на пенке. И руки у него красивые… До Суги доходит.  
  
– Ты издеваешься?! – возмущенно восклицает он.  
  
Ойкава тихо смеется.  
  
До появления похитителей он еще с десяток раз дергает Сугу, провоцируя посмотреть то на чей-то упругий зад, то на красивые узкие бедра, то на оригинальную прическу – и каждый раз попадает безошибочно в цель, без единой осечки. Все выбранное Ойкавой выглядит для Суги неизменно привлекательно и соблазнительно. А его комментарии – исключительно неприличные, почему-то оказываются крайне будоражащими и волнующими.  
  
К появлению похитителей у Суги уже пылают уши, и он готов спуститься вниз и расцеловать преступные элементы за пунктуальность. Если бы они опоздали, он понятия не имеет, чем бы все могло закончиться. Но начинается активная фаза операции, и больше Ойкава уже не отвлекается.  
  
А потом ночью Суге впервые в жизни снится сон с чужим мужиком. Вернее, с очень-очень красивым парнем – миксом из всех тех, что днем показывал ему Ойкава. Суга бесшумно выскальзывает из постели, стараясь не разбудить Дайчи, и сбегает в ванную, где утыкается лбом в холодное зеркало.  
  
Что Ойкава делает с ним?! Ведь он ни разу ни на кого другого даже не взглянул за все эти годы. А теперь – пожалуйста: эротический сон с чужаком и твердый стояк. А ведь думал он отнюдь не о Дайчи. Суга быстро дрочит, избавляясь от назойливой улики, и возвращается в кровать. Но с чувством вины так легко разделаться не выходит  
  
***  
  
– Ойкава, твою мать, ты что творишь?! – возмущается Дайчи в передатчик.  
  
Ни ответить, ни возразить тот не может. Они разрабатывают крупную сеть торговцев людьми, и Ойкава сейчас ведет переговоры с ее главарем. Вернее с тем, кого они подозревают в этом. И в случае успеха Суга должен занести деньги за партию девочек, купленных для борделя. Вот только по плану Ойкава должен представить его как своего юриста, а вместо этого называет своим любовником. А учитывая нравы этих бандитов, неизвестно, каким боком теперь может выйти эта самодеятельность.  
  
– Ты не пойдешь туда! –Дайчи хватает Сугу за руку. – Не после того, что он сказал!  
  
Суга удивленно смотрит на него.  
  
– К черту операцию, к черту все! Ты туда не сунешься, слышишь?!  
  
– Если я не появлюсь, они убьют его, – Суга медленно разжимает его пальцы.  
  
– Ну и сам виноват! Нечего было отходить от плана и искажать легенду!  
  
Но оба понимают, что это только эмоции, ну, по крайней мере, Суге хочется верить в это. Не может же Дайчи в самом деле такое предлагать.  
  
– Стой! Я сам отнесу! – Дайчи перехватывает его у самого порога квартиры, из которой они следят за переговорами.  
  
– Ты совсем не знаешь португальского.  
  
– Неважно! Ойкава и не говорил, что знаю. Разве не может его любовник быть иностранцем, едва приехавшим в страну?  
  
– А если они предложат вам поцеловаться? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Суга.  
  
Дайчи лишь хмуро сжимает кулаки.  
  
– Провалишь операцию и погубишь вас обоих, – припечатывает Суга с безжалостной прямотой.  
  
– А ты типа сможешь изобразить с ним любовь и страсть? – недоверчиво уточняет Дайчи.  
  
– Да, – отвечает Суга, не отводя взгляда, и уходит, оставляя Дайчи наедине с этим ответом и новым знанием.  
  
***  
  
– Из тебя вышла просто обворожительная дама, настоящая леди, – нежно воркует Ойкава ему на ухо.  
  
Он дергает Сугу на себя и почти роняет на пол, но в последний момент ловит в эффектном завершающем па. Да, Суга умеет танцевать. Умел. Когда-то, еще в средней школе, ходил на бальные танцы. Он давно вычеркнул и забыл эту страницу своей биографии. Но память тела оказалась куда устойчивее, чем он думал. Хватило одной короткой тренировки перед выходом «в свет», и старые навыки всплыли, словно и не забывались.  
  
А теперь на Суге вечернее платье, и они танцуют в зале для приемов в крупнейшем казино Монте-Карло.  
  
– На нас смотрят, – едва слышно напоминает Ойкава.  
  
И они целуются – по-настоящему, упоенно и долго. И это уже их второй поцелуй, первый таки случился на той операции с работорговцами. Но со второго раза Суге нравится еще больше. Он плывет и теряется в своих ощущениях, и понимает, что хочет еще – снова прикоснуться к губам Ойкавы, снова ощутить его язык у себя во рту. Но нет. Ведь Дайчи, он не может подвести Дайчи, не может предать его доверие.  
  
А потом Ойкава тащит его в номер.  
  
– Дайчи тебя убьет, – выдыхает Суга, когда за ними закрываются двери апартаментов.  
  
– Но его здесь нет, – напоминает Ойкава.  
  
На прошлой неделе Дайчи неудачно поскользнулся на тренировке и сломал ногу. Строго говоря, всего лишь два пальца, но от выездных операций его временно отстранили. А они пока работают с другой командой. И вот он вместе с Ойкавой под прикрытием, изображает его даму. Дайчи никогда бы этого не допустил, но Дайчи здесь нет – в этом Ойкава прав, он вообще удручающе часто оказывается правым. Особенно в том, что касается их с Дайчи.  
  
Ойкава тем временем прижимает его к стенке рядом с косяком, и Суга отчетливо ощущает стояк, упирающийся ему в живот. Впрочем, он и сам завелся еще с того поцелуя.  
  
– Признайся, ты ведь хочешь этого, – шепчет Ойкава.  
  
А Суга уже и сам не понимает, чего он хочет.  
  
– Просто скажи «нет», – предлагает Ойкава, вопреки своим словам раздвигая коленом ноги Суги и прижимаясь бедром к его паху.  
  
– Ты ведь все равно не отстанешь.  
  
И хотя Суга констатирует факт, а не спрашивает, Ойкава все равно отвечает:  
  
– Нет, не отстану, и ты это понимаешь.  
  
– Хочешь додавить до того, чтобы было проще дать, чем сказать «нет»?  
  
– Ага, – ничуть не смущаясь, ухмыляется Ойкава.  
  
Дайчи в тысяче километров. И хотя расстояние ничего не значит, но… Суга и сам не понимает, откуда берется это «но», но оно определенно есть. И не только он знает это, Ойкава видит всего его сомнения, словно они большими буквами написаны на лбу.  
  
– Не надоело всю жизнь сидеть на диете из пасты с сыром? – прищуривается Ойкава. – Уверен, что хочешь упустить такой уникальный шанс попробовать что-то новое?  
  
Суга зажмуривается и мотает головой. Ну за что ему все это? Платье, танец, шампанское, Ойкава, поцелуй… Надо было тоже себе что-нибудь сломать и остаться рядом с Дайчи!  
  
– И ведь моногамность – это даже не твое, – продолжает Ойкава, и его голос течет и сочится сладкой патокой, проникая, кажется, прямо в мозг, обволакивая мысли и заставляя забыть обо всем. – Это Савамура у нас убежденный однолюб. А ты лишь потакаешь его принципам, хотя сам отнюдь не разделяешь их. Ни разу.  
  
– С чего ты взял? – Суга делает последнюю слабую попытку отстраниться, но Ойкава не замечает ее или игнорирует.  
  
– Ты еще не понял? В самом деле? – улыбается Ойкава одними губами, но его взгляд неожиданно серьезен. – Моя бурная и разносторонняя личная жизнь ни для кого в отделе не секрет. И поверь, огромная разница между тем, как на меня смотрит большинство, и как – ты.  
  
Суга удивленно моргает.  
  
– Ты не осуждаешь, – продолжает Ойкава. – Ни на мгновение, никогда. И вот не надо рассказывать, что при этом ты такой убежденный и упоротый сторонник моногамии, как хочешь тут изобразить. А если ты в это веришь, то ты себя обманываешь, не меня.  
  
И это правда. Все что говорит Ойкава – правда. И звучит предельно правильно и логично. Хотя Суга понимает, что Ойкава не прав. Не знает почему, но помнит, уверен, что не прав. Ойкава что-то упускает, но Суга не может сформулировать, что именно. Возможно, тому виною пять бокалов шампанского. Или все-таки Суга ошибается, а доводы Ойкавы справедливы.  
  
И Суга сдается. Точно знает, что пожалеет, но он только что потерял свой последний повод отказывать Ойкаве. А чистое упрямство, лишь бы только не уступить, никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
  
Суга тянется к его губам и целует – сам, впервые, а потом отдается его рукам. Позволяет себя раздеть, уронить на кровать, и все остальное – тоже позволяет.  
  
И он бы хотел пожалеть об этой ночи. С чистой совестью сказать, что все было ужасно и больше никогда не повторится, но нет. Ойкава – восхитительный любовник: нежный, страстный, изощренный и чуткий. Суга не привык врать себе, но понятия не имеет, что дальше будет с этим делать и как теперь вообще жить. Как посмотреть в глаза Дайчи и что ему сказать? Но врать он не будет, точно.  
  
***  
  
В первое мгновение Суга просто не верит своим глазам. Или отказывается верить. Он бросается к упавшему Ойкаве, хотя и отсюда видит, что пуля, предназначенная преступнику, попала и в него тоже. Все выглядит предельно паршиво: неподвижно упавший и не подающий признаков жизни Ойкава, рана на голове, кровь, много крови. Суга должен убедиться, увидеть вблизи. И если есть хоть малейший шанс, что пуля прошла по касательной, что мозг не поврежден, Ойкаву надо вытаскивать, надо…  
  
Но он не успевает добежать – сторонники убитого главаря появляются слишком быстро, и Суга едва успевает укрыться за обломками взорванного автомобиля. А потом самому приходится уходить под огнем и под прикрытием Дайчи. И больше тот не промазывает, ни разу. Только тогда, когда стрелял в главаря, захватившего Ойкаву. Один-единственный выстрел не точно в цель.  
  
Когда они уже летят в вертолете домой, Дайчи осторожно касается его руки.  
  
– Я не специально, Коуши, я не хотел. Это – случайность.  
  
Суга деревянно кивает.  
  
Да, слишком большое расстояние, прикрывающийся Ойкавой преступник, движущаяся цель – ни одна внутренняя комиссия не придерется, в таких условиях, скорее, точное попадание можно было бы списать на случайное везение.  
  
А еще Суга знает, что Дайчи ни разу не промазывал. До этого – ни разу.  
  
– Не злись, – просит Дайчи.  
  
– Я не злюсь, – Суга отворачивается и смотрит в окно.  
  
Он столько раз думал о том, как бы здорово было, если бы Ойкава просто исчез из их жизни. Вернее, вообще никогда не появлялся в ней, не переводился в их отдел, чтобы его просто не было. А теперь его остро и болезненно не хватает. Но Суга переживет это. Они вместе с Дайчи вместе все преодолеют. Даже своей смертью Тоору не удастся разрушить то, что он пытался уничтожить при жизни.  
  
***  
  
Ойкава смотрит в зеркальное стекло и медленно проводит пальцем по шраму на виске. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так повезет. Всего лишь месяц в коме и небольшой имплант вместо раздробленного участка черепа. После таких ран обычно не выживают. Но иногда случаются исключения, изредка.  
  
Впрочем, похоже, на этом он свое везение и исчерпал. Сбежать не удалось ни из больницы, ни во время перевозки. А сейчас, когда его привезли в подземный военный комплекс, то вообще уже без шансов. Пока все довольно цивилизованно и в рамках закона, обычая допросная, которых Ойкава вдоволь повидал. Чаще с той стороны, но иногда приходилось бывать и с этой. Вот только раньше можно было рассчитывать, что его ищут и хотя бы попытаются вытащить. А теперь он официально мертв. Ему уже дали почитать собственный некролог, даже фотография с похорон была. Ну, агентству не впервые закапывать пустые гробы.  
  
Он бы и рад предать – все равно за время его комы все коды доступа уже обновили. А из неустаревающей информации он не так уж много может рассказать. Хотя, если слить список действующих агентов, протоколы работы агентства, плюс всякого прочего по мелочи – да, можно поторговаться. Но Ойкава слишком хорошо понимает, как относятся к таким перебежчикам. И никаких гарантий ему никто не даст.  
  
Не считая того, что колумбийцы ему в целом не нравятся. И они недостаточно хороши в таких играх. На сложную многоходовку их не хватит, а как только они попытаются использовать полученную от него информацию напрямую – в родном агентстве тут же поймут, что произошел слив. И вычислить неучтенный труп и привести его в соответствие с официально мертвым состоянием – дело техники. Поэтому рассказывать ничего нельзя. Что даже как-то обидно. Потому что будет больно, Ойкава понимает это.  
  
На третью неделю допросов среди дознавателей появляется новое лицо. С Ойкавой уже давно работают отнюдь не в той чистой и почти уютной комнате с зеркальным стеклом. Теперь в его распоряжении грязный подвал, ржавые цепи и весь доступный ассортимент незамысловатых пыток.  
  
Глядя на вошедшего в камеру офицера, Ойкава даже позволяет себе улыбнуться. Он слишком долго намеренно бесил остальных своими улыбками, они не поймут, что эта значит совсем другое. И ему просто необходимо улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть нереально огромное, буквально ошеломившее его удивление.  
  
Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Вот уж кого он совсем не ожидал встроить. Не то что здесь, а вообще где-либо. Они не виделись с университета. Ойкава слышал краем уха, что его отец был обвинен в госизмене и вместе с семьей сбежал из страны. И вот теперь Хаджиме – офицер колумбийских спецслужб. Вот уж сюрприз, так сюрприз.  
  
– Все вон, – резко приказывает Ивайзуми, и, как только за ними закрывается дверь, расстегивает наручники.  
  
Ойкава едва удерживается от рефлекторного жеста, но, все же не прикасается к натертым, саднящим и зверски чешущимся запястьям.  
  
– Твой отряд бросил тебя, оставил тут умирать, – Хаджиме испытывающе и как-то очень сложно смотрит на него. – И ведь это они же тебя и подстрелили.  
  
Ойкава дергает плечом. Ну да, но кого это теперь волнует?  
  
Хаджиме ловит его взгляд и словно что-то решает или на что-то решается, и секунду спустя срывается с места, сгребает Ойкаву в охапку и прижимается губами к его губам. Ойкава отвечает на его поцелуй, а потом смеется. Да, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, сколько бы лет ни прошло.  
  
– Я могу дать тебе все, без шуток, – Хаджиме чуть отстраняется, но так смотрит на него, словно не может до конца поверить в реальность происходящего, – новую жизнь, новое имя, полную свободу…  
  
– Но для этого я должен все рассказать? – перебивает его Ойкава.  
  
– Нет, – после короткой паузы вздыхает Хаджиме. – А еще я могу устроить побег.  
  
– А чего это будет стоить тебе?  
  
Хаджиме только пожимает плечами. Ойкава и так все понимает. Как и то, что забрать Хаджиме и увезти из Колумбии с собой он не сможет – не с его биографией и не с его отцом. В агентстве никогда на такое не пойдут и не предоставят ему политическое убежище. Значит, не вариант. Ойкава качает головой.  
  
– Ты совсем не изменился, – улыбается Хаджиме.  
  
А вот его улыбка стала другой, больше похожей на оскал хищника. Хотя сейчас во взгляде теплота и искренность, но, видимо, он слишком привык ухмыляться совсем иначе – недобро и с угрозой, губы по-другому уже не складываются.  
  
– Не надо ничего рассказывать, – говорит он. – Просто согласись работать на меня. Со мной. А прошлое пусть остается в прошлом.  
  
– А этого хватит? – недоверчиво спрашивает Ойкава, уж слишком заманчиво звучит.  
  
– Будет сложно, – кивает Хаджиме, – но я добьюсь. У меня достаточно связей и старых должников. Выдавлю.  
  
– И как же ты собираешься обосновать такое нетипичное решение?  
  
– Бесценный опыт секретных операций, уникальные личные качества и навыки, и потом что-нибудь еще придумаю, – в тон ему отвечает Хаджиме.  
  
Ойкава смеется, потом притягивает Ивайзуми к себе за загривок – и целует, долго и упоенно.  
  
– Так ты со мной? – спрашивает тот, когда они наконец-то разрывают поцелуй.  
  
– Ну конечно, – улыбается Ойкава.  
  
И, кажется, он начинает любить Колумбию. По крайней мере, ему тут уже второй раз везет так, как никогда и нигде не везло.


End file.
